Big Brother Second Chance
|nextseason= }} , also known as Big Brother 12, is the twelfth season of Suitman's Big Brother, which premiered on May 20, 2019. Production A twelfth season was confirmed during on April 24, 2019, with the season theme of Second Chance also revealed, confirming that the season would feature a cast of former houseguests who have played once but never won. Applications for returning players opened on May 7, 2019, closing over one week later on May 16, 2019. In total 26 people applied, 10 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become the returning houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 was revealed on May 17, 2019. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from , and . Twists * Roulette Wheel: Each week the wheel will spin, throwing a new twist or advantage into the game each time. Although fate itself decides which twists get thrown in, the houseguests can still influence the outcome, as the wheel can be weighted in favor of particular twists. * Returning Houseguests: Sixteen former houseguests from the past eleven seasons - each of whom have only ever competed once and never won - returned this season for a second chance. Current Status HouseGuests Returnee Statistics Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Alan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Andrew | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Bennett | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Brian | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Chazz | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Chili | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Eoin | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jayson | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jimmy | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Joel | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kamani | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Mari | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Marissa | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Nicky | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Patrick | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Stoner | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | colspan="17"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Roulette Wheel History Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Chili won Head of Household in the "Station Strike Out" HOH competition. She nominated Bennett and Joel for eviction. On Day 2, Jayson and Jimmy played alongside Bennett and Joel in the "World Roundtrip" POV competition, in which Bennett won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Bennett used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. Chili named Chazz as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Joel. Week 2 Category:Big Brother Seasons